Refleksi
by kalika sevde
Summary: "Tidak, aku tidak akan tertawa. Kita memang sudah menjelma sebagai makhluk lain. Tetapi kita dulunya juga seorang manusia. Tak ada yang salah jika kita menginginkan hal remeh temeh, seperti manusia lainnya."


Refleksi

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: alur cepat, AU, typo, OOC, and anymore

"Terima kasih, Nona Rukia." seorang bocah laki-laki kurus dengan pakaian kumal, tersenyum bahagia menatap bungkusan di tangannya. Matanya berbinar senang, tatkala merasakan hangatnya isi dari bungkusan tersebut.

"Sama-sama" seorang wanita yang sedang berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan bocah tersebut berkata. Seuntai senyum ramah nan manis tak luput dari wajah ayunya. Di sebelah wanita itu, terdapat sekeranjang besar roti isi hangat yang memang di peruntukkan bagi anak-anak jalanan seperti bocah tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata beriris _turquoise_ memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Srek… srek… desiran gaun yang terseret adalah pemandangan biasa yang dapat kau jumpai di kota sepadat dan semaju Transylvania. Sama halnya dengan derap langkah kuda para bangsawan yang hilir mudik di jalanan. Seorang wanita yang memakai gaun lebar bewarna kuning keemasan dengan renda di tepinya, tampak berjalan menyusuri daerah pertokoan sore itu. Sepasang sarung tangan sutra yang membalut tangan si wanita berkilat redup, ketika tertimpa seberkas cahaya matahari sore yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah café kecil yang tampak nyaman. Setelah yakin café inilah yang ia cari, ia kemudian mendorong pintu café itu. Kling… sebuah lonceng kecil yang terletak diatas pintu bergemerincing ketika ia masuk.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Si wanita melepas topi bundarnya, lalu duduk di seberang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang menikmati tehnya.

"Tak masalah. Oh, _well _aku lihat,kau selalu memperhatikan bungsu Kuchiki itu. Apa ada yang menarik?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, namun kali ini penuh rasa ingin tahu. Namun si wanita hanya menanggapi dengan seulas senyum. Si laki-laki mengangkat alis matanya, menunggu si wanita menjawab setelah memesan secangkir teh pada pelayan yang datang. Oh ayolah, ia mengajak wanita itu kemari memang untuk bercerita tentang hal remeh apa yang di pikirkannya akhir-akhir ini, hingga si wanita tampak luar biasa galau.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja, setiap kali melihatnya, aku merasa sedang becermin." Si wanita menyeruput teh yang baru saja diantar pelayan. "Seolah-olah merefleksikan diriku di masa lalu."

"Hm, begitu?"

"Kau boleh tertawa." Si wanita menanggapi komentar singkat dari si laki-laki.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan tertawa. Kita memang sudah menjelma sebagai makhluk lain. Tetapi kita dulunya juga seorang manusia. Tak ada yang salah jika kita menginginkan hal remeh temeh, seperti manusia lainnya." Si laki-laki memberi jeda sejenak "seperti becermin. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah cermin sebegitu enggannya menerima makhluk tanpa jiwa seperti kita, hingga tak dapat memantulkan refleksi samar, akan raga indah yang kita miliki."

"Che, tak kusangka orang sepertimu sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu, Zangetsu." si wanita menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi,-" si wanita menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, manatap laki-laki yang di panggilnya Zangetsu sungguh-sungguh "-semua itu memang benar. Raga indah tiada duanya, harta berlimpah, imortal, dapat berubah di saat-saat genting, menjadi kabut, kelelawar, serigala, namun semua itu tak menjamin kebahagian kita. Kita hanyalah makhluk tanpa jiwa yang tak di terima bumi."

"Hahaha,… mengapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk mengakui aku ini cukup pintar, Shirayuki?" Zangetsu tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan si wanita. Dua ratus tahun lebih, mereka hidup bersama sebagai makhluk imortal nan kejam, ternyata tak membuat si wanita kehilangan sisi manusianya. Dan Zangetsu sedikit terkejut, mendapati kenyataan bahwa pendamping eksistensinya, masih memikirkan hal remeh macam itu. "Itulah hidup. Tidak melulu untung, tidak melulu rugi." Zangetsu menyeruput kembali isi dalam cangkirnya. "Sore yang cerah." Zangetsu menatap matahari yang pelahan-lahan mulai turun dari singgasananya.

"Ya, sore yang cerah." Shirayuki pun larut kembali dalam lamunannya.

Refleksi

Angin merpusar, menerbangkan butiran-butiran kristal air yang biasa di sebut kabut, ke tepi hutan. Kabut itu lama-kelamaan bertransformasi menjadi satu sosok wanita berparas elok, sampai akhirnya menipis, lalu hilang. Wanita itu berjalan menuju gerbang yang tingganya lima puluh kali tinggi badannya sendiri. Penjaga gerbang yang sedang bertugas, dengan sigap membukakan gerbang untuk Shirayuki, si nyonya rumah, ketika wanita itu berjalan semakin dekat. Wanita itu –Shirayuki- berjalan ke kamar utama yang terletak di ujung lorong kastil Trigoviste, kediamannya beberapa bulan terakhir, atau lebih tepatnya sejak Zangetsu diangkat menjadi gubernur di Transylvania. Cklek,… ia memutar kenop pintu, dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia kemudian berbaring di dalam sebuah peti berkelambu putih. Peti itu memiliki ukiran-ukiran rumit dengan warna lembut kayu hutan, dan tampak begitu mewah. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun mewahnya, toh ia tetap berbaring di dalam peti mati yang sehausnya telah terkubur dalam tanah. Ia menatap peti di sebelahnya yang masih kosong. 'Zangetsu belum pulang.' Ia membatin.

Fajar mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur. Bias cahayanya sedikit-sedikit mulai menembus rimbun pepohonan di kastil Trigoviste, hingga kaca jendela kamar yang ditempati Shirayuki. Cahaya itu dengan susah payah masuk menembus kaca jendela yang tebal, hingga akhirnya terpantul ke dinding di dekat pintu masuk kamar. Shirayuki mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari asal cahaya itu. Pada saat itulah matanya tertumbuk pada cermin besar di atas meja riasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke depan cermin. Di dalam cermin itu ada meja tempat ia meletakkan perlatan kecantikan, serta peralatan itu sendiri. Ada juga vas bunga dan bunganya yang tampak agak layu. Tapi tidak ada dirinya.

"Hahahaha,… Bodoh sekali aku." Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Namun ia kemudian duduk di depan meja riasnya, lalu mulai menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dengan sisir yang terbuat dari gading, hadiah dari Zangetsu. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana rupanya yang ada di pelupuk mata orang-orang selama ini. Samakah dengan rupanya saat masih menjadi manusia dulu?. Karena secara fisik, ia memang banyak berubah, walau tidak total. Dan semenjak tidak lagi menjadi manusia, ia tak pernah melihat lagi bagaimana wajahnya. Pemilik wajah tak dapat melihat wajahnya sendiri. Lucu sekali. Orang-orang dapat berdecak kagum akan indahnya dirimu, namun kau sendiri tak dapat mengetahui maupun mengagumi dirimu sendiri. Pernyataan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Shirayuki, hingga membuatnya jengkel sendiri.

"Waw, kau bercermin!" sebuah suara yang sedikit berat menggelitik pendengaran Shirayuki. Si pemilik suara, Zangetsu menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berjalan mendekat. Tangannya bergerak memperbaiki tatanan rambut Shirayuki dari belakang.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan aku memutuskan-" Zangetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Shirayuki. "-bahwa aku tidak lagi peduli dengan segala kehidupan manusiaku di masa lampau. Yang terpenting kau selalu ada disini, bersamaku." Ia berkata tanpa mengalihkan tatapan pada cermin yang tak membiaskan bayangannya dan Zangetsu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Zangetsu tersenyum. Tangannya dilingkarkan di bahu Shirayuki "Bagaimana perburuanmu semalam?" percakapan itu mengalir begitu saja, seperti aliran sungai yang tenang.

**OWARI**

NB: fic macam apa ini? *jedutinpalaketembok*. Author stress abis ngeliat hasil ujian pra, kayanya mau hiatus abis taun baru. Review , flame, atau apapun di terima. Author mau cari aspirin dulu (Ngesot2). Sampai jumpa (lambai2 #ga ada yang nunggu)


End file.
